


Fairly Sure I Was Sleeping

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas watches Dean and learns a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairly Sure I Was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend June who ages ago asked for Voyeur!Cas and Latin!Cas... this is what happened.

The first time it happens, Castiel thinks it is his mind playing tricks on him because it is there one second and gone the next. He is with Sam and Dean, helping to exorcise a particularly troublesome demon, one that requires more than just a hand to the head and so while Sam and Dean provide the distraction, Castiel chants.

_Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo._  
 _Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem_  
 _et fortitudinem plebi Suae._  
 _Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri._

He finishes the exorcism and in the seconds before, while he is still chanting, intoning the words with as much power as he can manage, he sees something. Dean's attention wavers from the demon momentarily and his eyes land on Castiel. His pupils are dilated and Castiel can tell that Dean's breathing has sped up just a little more and his heartbeat pounds louder and he is sure it is a trick of the light but Castiel could've sworn he saw a bulge in Dean's pants. But as soon as the demon is gone, thick black smoke dissipating, Dean is back to normal.

Castiel is confused as to whether he imagined Dean's arousal or whether it was real, and then he wonders _why_ Dean was aroused, it didn't seem like the appropriate time or place for such a thing. After joining the brothers on hunts and helping with exorcisms twice more, Castiel is sure he did not imagine it. Dean has had the same reaction both times and yet each time it is only there for a second, no more, and is then gone.

It intrigues Castiel and he wants to know _why_ , he needs to know. And so he visits Dean on the night after the latest exorcism, waiting in the dark and silence. Dean is sleeping, this Castiel knows, and he prods a little at Dean's mind, seeking a crack that will allow him to see Dean's dreams without alerting the human to his presence.

Dean is aroused. The feelings assault him as he prods and probes for a crack. Dean is dreaming about demons and he is aroused. Castiel's brow furrows and he gets a weird churning in his vessel's stomach, _why would Dean be getting aroused while dreaming about demons?_ So Castiel probes deeper, gets an image, muffled sounds and bright colours. What he sees surprises him.

Dean is dreaming of him exorcising demons and he is aroused. Castiel is confused. The dream changes then, shifts from demons choking up and out of their stolen bodies to Castiel and Dean in a motel. What he sees is, well, Castiel has never before considered indulging in the pleasures of the flesh but he can certainly see the appeal. The dream is fuzzy and muted, bright colours and soft voices and a myriad of feelings.

When Dean comes in the dream, his body tenses and his breath hitches and his hips lift up urgently. Castiel pulls himself out of the dream and watches, fascinated and slightly confused as Dean arches in his sleep, pushes his erection up against the sheets trying to get friction and Castiel's breath hitches and he's not sure what is happening but his vessel is behaving oddly.

He must've made a noise because Dean is mumbling and rolling over and Castiel can feel his mind unravelling from the dream and then his eyes are flicking open and Castiel is gone before Dean can see him.

~~

Dean blinked his eyes open, the room was dark and empty, Sam was nowhere to be seen, again, and yet he could've sworn something woke him. He looks down into his lap and decides that, since he's awake, he may as well do something productive. As he's stroking himself firmly to completion his mind decides to tell him that the sound that had awoken him, had sounded like the flapping of wings. He arches into his strokes and comes all over his hand, breathing harsh and loud in the silent room.

He cleans himself up with an old t-shirt and flops back down on the bed, already half asleep, and as he drifts off, as he slips into dreams, he whispers a name. Castiel is listening and he hears his name. He understands now. He knows what to do next time, and he hopes Dean will enjoy it as much as he did in his dream.


End file.
